iQuestion Mark
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: A T to be safe on the words but not the description. Anyway...Freddie is falling for Polly the Cheerleader. Sam is jealous but is having a hard time admitting it. So why are we questioning things? ALSO, surprise ending! One Shot


Freddie

…

I like this girl. A….new girl. Not any recurring girl. Her name is Penelope Harrison. She's on the cheerleading team. Everyone calls her Polly. I don't know why but I find her absolutely hot and adorable. She has deep brown hair and matching eyes. She's in my calculus class. One time she asked me for a calculator since she forgot her's. I gave her mine but I knew that I could have told her that there was a calculator app on her phone. I'm not creepy or anything. I haven't sniffed it or tried to extract her DNA from the calculator. Yes, she gave it back. That's for the hopeless lovers. I am not hopeless. Because I have a plan to win her heart. Actually…..I don't have a plan. I need help and the last thing I need from the whole situation,

is for Sam to know.

Yes, Sam and I have completely gotten over the break-up! But this kind of thing is something I believe your ex-girlfriend of a month should know. Don't you agree? I have a scary feeling that she's gonna ruin everything. I'm more scared of her hurting Polly than her hurting me. I'm a bit paranoid that way. Don't you remember that time she attacked Gibby and I couldn't pull her off him. Yeah….if a cat fight rolls around…..I am basically and utterly (here comes the bad word) screwed. Lit-er-ally.

And I really like Polly!

So I have to ask Spencer, man-to-man, about woman. I mean girls!

" Do you think I should start dating again?" I ask Spencer. It's just us two in the Shay apartment as Carly and Sam left for some girly thing thirty minutes ago. Sitting on the sofa, feet on the coffee table. Drinking sodas and eating chips.

" Yeah. It's only been a month. Right?" He replies.

" Yeah, but do you think Sam would care?"

" She's not that type of girl but you never know. Girl hormones are pretty scary."

" Carly was terrifying during puberty?"

" No….her first break-up was terrifying."

" So….do you think Sam would get upset if I went out with a…"

" With a what?"

" Cheerleader."

" Oh yeah. She'll take a hissy fit. If it's one thing I have learned from dating tons of girls….if you go out with someone who was hotter than them, bad things happen to the hot one. You just can't go from bad girl to cheerleader. It's like going from hot sauce to chocolate."

" So what should I go for?" Spencer starts to think long and hard. I think he's trying to think of a metaphor.

" Go for a taco." He finally replies. Taco?

" Taco?" I ask back.

" Yeah…..someone of your kind. A taco." I look at him weirdly. " If you think of it….you put hot sauce on a taco so you want to go for a taco."

" I see?" I ask, still confused.

" Do I have to interpret the taco?" He says.

" Why do you have to interpret a taco?" I hear Carly say. She stands at the open door with bags in hand. Sam is right behind her.

" Are we ordering mexican for dinner?" Sam exclaims. Spencer goes from an 'um' to a 'uh'.

" Why are you staying for dinner?" Spencer asks. And not a single answer was given. Carly and Sam just walked upstairs to her room quietly.

" We will talk tomorrow at sunset. You and me, I'll text you." Spencer says, patting my back. He slowly kicks me out.

" Why are you kicking me out?" I ask.

" 'Cause I now need to order dinner and it's almost time for your mom to do your weekly whatever-it-is." He just pushes me out the door. I stand out in the hallway for a moment. Why couldn't have I had an older brother? I just pull my keys out of my pocket and open my front door.

-0-

I walk into my calculus class and take a seat at the third row like I usually do. I pull my notebook out and put it on my desk. I notice Polly walking in a yellow spring dress. The sad things I know about fashion. She takes a seat next to me. She's always sat at least behind me. She is redeemed as popular. Popular kids sit all the way in the fourth row. I choose to keep my mouth shut.

" Hey Freddie, do you have yesterday's notes?" She asks. I hand her my notebook. I gleam over and see her copying. She hands it back when Ms. Fuller walks in.

" Thanks." She says smiling. Her smile is so cute.

" Your welcome." I reply. For the rest of the class I keep my eyes on the black board and not on her. The dress is…pretty short. As I jot down the notes, I notice a folded piece of paper on the corner of my desk. I open it on my notebook. Laying out the small piece of paper.

_Do you wanna do something this weekend? xoxo, P _

I look up at the board and then back to the letter. I don't know what to say.

_Movies? Saturday? _I write. I just went into unmarked territory without the contemplation of Spencer. I am screwed. I fold it fastly and slide it on her desk. I then feel a nudge on my arm. I turn to her. She gives me a thumbs up. Oh my gosh! I am going out with her saturday.

It's then I remember, Sam is only five desks away. And she's looking at me, weirdly. (All the curse words in the world in one sentence)! Then the bell rings.

Sam

…

I turn my head back around as the bell rings. I'm trying not to think of why Polly and Freddie were passing notes and then a very subtle thumbs up. Don't even question the word 'Jealous' to me. I'm totally over the break-up. I am! I've been finding guys attractive. Like, this guy in gym class…his name is Miles. Very dreamy and kills everyone at dodgeball. I would totally ask him out but…..he's on every girl's mind so, it's not worth it. I'm not jealous about whatever Freddie was talking about to 'Perfect Polly'. Oh wait, 'Perfect Polly Cheerleader'. A cheerleader. What kind of a cheerleader would be into a nerd? Actually, I shouldn't question. Maya and Tyler, A.K.A. the power couple, is a cheerleader and a nerd. Two years and strong. Would that happen if Freddie dated Polly? He would be attached to her!

I am not jealous!

" Wanna do something this afternoon?" Carly asks, as I open my gym locker, pulling out my uniform.

" Yeah. I need something to do." I reply. I let out a long sigh.

" What's wrong with you?"

" I saw Freddie passing notes with Perfect Polly."

" She isn't perfect! Remember when she had horrible acne in the eighth grade."

" Oh yeah….pimple Polly." I snicker.

" And why do you care about this again?"

" I don't care." I spat back. Carly gives me the all-knowing suspicious look. " I don't!" I exclaim. I put the last piece of my uniform on. Put my hair up in a pony-tail. I follow Carly to the gym doors.

" Besides…they have nothing in common." I add. I see Carly roll her eyes.

-0-

Spencer

…

I walk into Pini's and see Freddie at a table. I couldn't think of any other place to go! I take a seat. I pull out my phone and click on Freddie's previous text. I then put the phone on the table.

" The hot sauce led you in." I say.

" Don't mention it. I think the worst thing was that Sam saw it!" I gasp on the spot. Sam must be….I don't know what she must be doing right now.

" Don't panic! That is probably the worst thing you can do right now!"

" I am panicking! I have the fear that Sam will find us and break out into a cat fight with Polly."

" Wait a minute."

" What?"

" This is a good thing…" Freddie slaps me in the face. Knocking me back to reality. I really got to stop teenage movies about love triangles with Carly.

" What would you two like to order?" The waitress asks.

" Two lasagnas and two peppy colas." I reply. She walks away.

" I don't think I can eat. I'm too scared. All I can think about is Sam smashing Polly's face into a wall. Then Polly getting re-constructive surgery cause Sam deformed her face." Freddie says.

" You do have your mother's mind."

" Don't remind me. I analyze every situation as a matter of life or death."

" You know, sometimes it's good to think like that." He looks at me with hope in his eyes. " But this situation doesn't need that much analysis." I add. I take a sip of the water on the table and Fredi brings his head back to the table. Sulking.

" Don't be a girl." I say bluntly. Then I think for a good five minutes. What will reassure Freddie that Sam won't beat up Polly.

" You should talk to her!" I exclaim, as it hits me. He looks up at me. The waitress comes with our food and drinks.

" I can do that." He says.

" Good! Now eat your italian dish!"

Carly

…

I sit on Sam's bed folding her clothes. We went shopping and I decided to help Sam clean up her room. It's not a mess but….let's say you still find the occasional pizza box under her bed covered with moving raisins. Sam stuffs more 'Join the School Marching Band' flyers into the trash bag. She picks up the food scraps from her desk and throws those in there as well.

" How was your day?" I ask, making some conversation.

" It was na."

" Good na or bad na?"

" A go-ad."

" A good and bad put together?"

" Yeah. It was good because we had hamburgers for lunch but bad because, because…" She looks to me. She knows what about to say is so judgmental for her standards.

" Bad because?" She puts the trash bag down and takes a seat next to me on the bed.

" Of the whole….seeing Freddie pass notes with Polly." She says. I bite my lip. I know I should say this but….

" You are jealous! Admit it!" I say, standing up.

" I admit to nothing!" She stands, pointing to me.

" Come on Sam! A blind person could see this from a mile away! You can't get over the whole passing notes thing because you still love Freddie! Just admit that you hate the fact that the relationship ended so fast! And why haven't you told me the reason why you two broke up in the first place!" I say. I see Sam become vulnerable. She huddles into a canon ball position on the bed. I sit next to her.

" We broke up because…" She looks off to the far corner. " We heard you telling Spencer and that chick that, they were taking a connection and forcing it into a relationship. Once we heard you say it out loud. Freddie realized that we were fooling our selves." A tear rolls down her cheek. " I might have mentioned breaking up but, I never thought he would agree to it." She looks to me. " I'm not over him Carly…..….I'm in love with him." I think over what she says and love part had to be the longest pause I had ever heard in a conversation. That's when her crying hit the water works. Her head fell into my lap. I stroked her hair.

" I can't see you like this Sam." I say. " And since you are truly not over him, you got to tell him how you feel." I add. " I think closure to the break-up will make you feel better whether or not he likes you back."

" Love." Sam corrects.

" Whether or not he loves you back." I say. " Okay."

" Okay." She lifts her head up and hugs me. I hold her tight to me.

-0-

Sam

…

I sit in one of the many study lounges working on my homework. I'm not really big on doing my homework at home. Not to mention, doing it at school motivates me to get a good grade. My earbuds in my ears with Science and History book laying beside me on the couch.

" Hey Sam." I hear. I look up and Freddie stands before me. I pull out my earbuds letting ' Soul Killing' by The Ting Tings fade out.

" Can I sit next to you?" He asks. I press the pause button on my phone and move the books. I drop my phone into my backpack as it lays against the couch. We don't say a word. The redhead in the corner working on her homework can feel the awkwardness in the room. She doesn't say anything. She picks up her stuff and heads out the door. Leaving only Freddie and I. I try to convince Freddie that I'm working on my science homework.

" The answer to question five is nickel-sodium. You now, Ni-Na. The joke Mr. Puccio made for Nina Gott." Freddie says.

So much for attempted conversation. All I think to myself is,

" What are you doing?" I exclaim. He looks at me weirdly. " Here!" Motioning my hands around the couch.

" I just wanted to hang with you."

" You could have hanged with Carly and I yesterday at Urban Shoppers."

" No dude wants to go shopping."

" They had that blue shirt you've been wanting to get." I spat back. It becomes silent as I shift in my spot for a better position.

" I just wanted to say hi." He says. He gets out and stomps out the room. A few minutes later, the redhead, Erica Marion, returns. She looks at me.

" What?" I ask.

" You should really talk to him. Whatever is eating him up is also eating you up." She says.

" Since when did you become a therapist."

" I'm going to Dean College in Massachusetts to study psychology." **(That's the college I'm going to next autumn!)**

" Go away Erica." I say annoyingly.

" I-told-you-so!" She says and runs out of the room.

Freddie

….

I slouch down on the wooden bench in the school courtyard. I bite my lip. I stare off pondering if telling Sam the truth is the right thing. Or does this mean something else about our relationship. We dated like, practically, feels like three months ago. Dated, never thought I would ever use that word in the same sentence with Sam. Well, that's what I thought when I was twelve. And then we dated. Do I might still miss Sam and I's relationship? Nah, it can't be. I have moved on. I have moved on! Or I am not really over her? But, now why do I care about what Sam thinks? Why? And why am I overreacting over this? I've got a date with Polly in three days! I should be happy! But…..Sam. Stop thinking about it! I hear the courtyard doors open in the far corner. I turn my head to see who it is, but I don't seen anyone. I continue to look past the Garden club's plot. I then hear footsteps coming closer to me. I turn my head to the side and, Sam is standing there. She waves to me. I wave back. She takes a seat next to me, dropping her bag on the ground. She bites her lip and stares off for a second.

" I'm not really the jealous type…." Sam says.

" Sam, you don't have to…." I say.

" No. I have to." She doesn't even look at me. I don't question it.

" I know it has been a good three months since the break-up," I was right! " But..I can't help of feel that, we didn't leave this relationship completely finished with the emotions. I really don't know how to say this but…I'm over the break-up." I look at her. " That way." She finishes. Her eyes look at me.

" I think I have to agree with you." I say.

" Yeah, just wanted to get that off my chest. So, go enjoy your date with Polly. You two will be perfect together." She sighs and grabs her bag. Taking off before I get to say anything. _You two will be perfect together. _I hate the word, perfect. Nothing is perfect. I don't want perfect. I like, no love un-perfect things. Like…..Sam. Without thinking I jump up and run to Sam as she heads to the doors.

" Sam!" I yell. She stops then turns to me. I chase up to her in just a few steps. Questioning our moves. I know what to say.

" I don't want perfect. I want semi-normal because, I'm now abnormal." I say. A smile grows on Sam's face.

" I want you back too." Sam says. I cup her cheek, brush my hand back moving a hair behind her ear. I go in and kiss her on the lips. It's sweet and passionate. Kissing back slightly. I suck on her bottom lip and she moans. She drops her backpack and snakes her arms around my neck. It feels right. After what feels like five minutes, Sam pulls back.

" What about Polly?" Sam asks lightly.

" Polly who?" I ask. Sam does that cute little happy girl squeal. She jumps on me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I hold her hips.

" I like that answer." Before kissing me again and completely deepening the kind of kiss we were having before. It feels right and I never want it to end. Just Sam and I.

-0-

Carly

…..

I close my locker. Look around the hallway. Not a Sam, Freddie or Gibby in sight. I walk up the stairs to the yearbook club's room. I stand in front of the door. Probably look like slight of an idiot. Classmates and younger students walk by, not judging. I pull my envelope out of my bag with an one written letter. I look down at it and fiddle with it a bit. I check my watch. Nine fifteen. Like she promised. My leg starts to shake.

" Hey Carly." Polly says coming up to me. She's in her uniform for cheerleading practice.

" Hey Polly." I say. She cocks her eyebrow. I cock mine back.

" I heard you finished your literature assignment." [I heard the plan worked]

" Yes. Two hundred words on William Shakespeare." [I hope you have the two hundred dollar gift-card to Urban Shoppers]

" Good." [I do]

" Romeo and Juliet was his greatest work." [Sam and Freddie are adorable together]

" Greatest works." [Completely adorable] And then we part our ways. Don't say a word. Keep your mouth dangling. I admit to nothing and you might have to question every move and sentence that I have made this past week. To be very gossip girl,

xoxo,

Carly.

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I came up with it when I heard that Madison Hill was gonna be on iCarly. I knew people were getting upset over the photos and tweets so I thought I should make a reassuring story, But I should mention that this story probably has to be one of my favorite stories. I came up with the plot line for this in one day. Then took two days to write. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Also, who loved the iLove You reference? Cause I know I did and I even fangirled while editing this! R&**


End file.
